I Didn't Mean to Switch Our Bodies! It's Goten's Fault!
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Trunks and Goten decide to pull a prank on Gohan and Goku but when they both fight over the machine-they all switch bodies! Plus they all have to hide that they're aren't who they look like! ***Rated T b/c Lanuage and some sexually incidences*
1. Prologue: Pretty Green Light

*****A/N***This story is after the Majunn Buu Saga.**

**Trunks-14**

**Goten-13**

**Gohan-23**

**Videl-23**

**Vegeta-39**

**Goku-39**

**Chi-Chi-39**

**Bulma-39**

**Pan-1**

**Bulla (may call her Bra every once in a while)-3**

**Mangalover4321: *chuckle* I got I finally have the copyright of Dragon Ball Z! Everything went according to plan.**

**Out of nowhere Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks appears in front of her glaring down at her**

**Mangalover4321: *jaw drops and eyes bug out of her head* Oh my GOD! It's you guys! *smiles weakly and tries to hide copyright behind her back* So what brings ya all here today?**

**Vegeta: Baka onna, you think we would just let you take those?**

**Mangalover4321: *laughs a little* What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're saying. **

**Gohan: *appears behind her and rips the copyright from her hands* Then what are these?**

**Mangalover4321: *eyes widen* No! But Gohan-san what would Videl think*takes out baby pictures of a naked Gohan* about THESE?!**

**Gohan: *blushes fiercely and eyes widen* What?! Where did you find those?**

**Mangalover4321: *chuckles evilly*I have my ways.**

**Trunks then grabs the copyright and starts heading off without saying anything.**

**Mangalover4321: Oi! What the hell are you doing?! I have black mail of you too! **

**Trunks stops and turns to her smiling. **

**Trunks: Really? How about I black mail you instead?**

**Mangalover4321: *pales and backs away from him* What? What black mail?**

**Trunks pull out her iPod Touch and starts crushing it in his hands, forming tiny cracks on it.**

**Mangalover4321: NO! Leave my Ruben alone! Take them! Take the damn copyright! Just leave Ruben alone!**

**Everyone raises an eyebrow **

**Goten: Ruben? You named your iPod Ruben?**

**Mangalover4321: *glares at him* Yes. He's my baby. **

**Everyone besides Vegeta sweat drops. **

**Trunks: Whatever. Just promise you won't try this again.**

**Mangalover4321: *nods eagerly and Trunks hands Ruben back to her while she gives him the copyright* Well…nice meeting you guys. See you in the next chapter! **

**Vegeta and Trunks: I hope not.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z! **

**Prologue**

"Let me get this right." Goten says to Trunks, "This machine can switch bodies?"

Trunks nods and Goten grins big, rubbing his hands together evilly.

Sometimes Trunks worries about Goten.

"Let's start her up. I wanna see Gohan and Dad switch! They both own me for taking the blame for them both crushing a tree into the house." Goten says and trunks nods, grabbing the little machine which he scanned over their bodies.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry it up, Trunks!" Goten hissed and Trunks scowled, turning to him and the machine pointing it at him.

"Be quiet! This thing is only a prototype!" Trunks hissed then the gadget finished scanning Goten then he pointed it at him, scanning him now.

A moan came from Gohan and both demi-Saiyans paled.

"Crap! I think Gohan's waking up!" Goten whispered and Trunks paled even more.

Once Gohan finds out about this, he would most likely tell his father then his mother would kill him!

"Quick! Hurry up and switch them!" Goten says then tries to wrench the gadget out of Trunks hand. Trunks scowled and yanked to him, swinging it around and it pointed to Vegeta who too sleep without being woken up by the boys.

"Easy, Goten! Don't break it! My Mom will kill me if she finds out I was using one of her prototypes again!" Trunks cried then Goten pressed the big red button in the middle and the machine started to shake in their hands. Their eyes widen and the gadget started glowing green.

"This isn't good." Trunks muttered as they all got engulfed by the green light of the machine.


	2. Chapter 1: A Switch

*****A/N*****

**Mangalover4321: Don't worry Ruben.*whispering to her iPod* I promise we can get those damn copyright papers. **

**Then Trunks and Gohan appear next to her.**

**Mangalover4321: *sheirks like a girl(since she is one)* Holy crab cakes! Why are you two back?! And where's the others?**

**Trunks: *sighs* Come on, you think we need everyone to stop you?**

**Mangalover4321: It would be nice to feel appecritated ya know. I've been having a crappy week.**

**Gohan and Trunk raise an eyebrow at her.**

**Gohan: What happened?**

**Mangalover4321: *looks away and tears form in her eyes* My dog had to be put down.**

**They pale and look at each other in question then huddle together.**

**Gohan: *whispering* What should we do? She just lost her dog. It's gotta be rough. **

**Trunks: *whispering* I-I-I don't know. **

**Mangalover4321: OH, DOGGY! I MISS YOU SO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO COME TO THIS!**

**Both demi-Saiyans pale and see her now drowning in her own tears, muttering about her dog. They both nod then bend down to her, pulling out of the lake of tears.**

**Trunks: *crosses his arms over his chest* Fine. You can have them for right now, only for this time.**

**Mangalover4321: *smiles and hugs Trunks, making him turn as red as a tomato* Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how to repay you!*she releases herself from him* Oh! I know.**

**Then she kisses him on the cheek and he falls over, unconscuis and twitching for his first kiss.**

**Gohan: What did do you do to him?!**

**Mangalover4321: *blushes and putting her hands to her face* I just gave him a thank you gift.**

**Trunks moans and then some men in white grab the copyright.**

**Mangalover4321: Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Those are mine for now!**

**Men in white: No. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Mangalover4321: *pales and backs away from them* O-o-ohhhh…you're his henchmen?**

**Men in White: *nod then fades into the corner and leaves the poor Gohan and author to deal with Trunks***

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

**Chapter One**

**A Switch**

Goten blinked awake and stared at the dark sky above him. Something was off. His whole body felt like he went rolling around in a washing machine then got hit with tons of wind as he got dried off. He moaned and slowly pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around and saw everyone landed around in random places. He raised an eyebrow then shrugged. The green light must have done really nothing to him or Trunks.

"Hey! Trunks! Wake up!" Goten hissed and a moan came from someone near his feet.

His eyes widen and his jaw fell to the ground as he stared at his _own _body moving up in response to Trunks name. His body rubbed his eyes and yawned, blinking awake.

"What's up, Gohan?" he asked and Goten blinked.

What was going on?

"Gohan? I'm Goten and why am I seeing my own body move without me even in it?" Goten said and his body's eyes widen then looked down to himself.

"Oh crap! Why am I in Goten's body?!" he screamed and Goten sweat dropped.

"It's because you two fooled around with the Switching Machine!" Vegeta's voice yelled and both boys paled.

Uh oh…he was gonna kill them.

"Now explain why I'm in Vegeta's body!" Vegeta yelled then they blinked.

"What? Who are you then?" they both asked.

"I'm Gohan! Now explain what happened before I both strangle you!" Gohan yelled in Vegeta's voice which creped both boys out.

"Um…you see, Gohan, I was trying to pull a prank on you and Dad. Then Trunks and I started fighting and so resulted to this." Goten explained and Gohan paled.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" he screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME DAMN SLEEP HERE!" Goku screamed at them and their jaws dropped at the sound of him swearing-which only happened when he was drunk.

"Dad?!" Goten screamed.

"DAD?! Who the hell do I look like, Kakarot Spawn Number One!" he yelled and the boys paled.

"Umm…you look like my dad." Goten says and Goku scowls, looking down at himself then paled at the sight of an orange gi on his body and blue wristbands on his hands.

"WHAT THE #$%*!" Goku swore very loudly and Trunks bolted up at the sound of the swear.

"Huh?! Wha-?! What's going on?!" Trunks' body said and blinked at the sight of Goku, "AHHHH! My body is talking on its own!"

"Um…Dad?" Goten asked and Trunks' body blinked.

"Gohan? Why am I not in my own body?" Trunks questioned and Goten sighed.

"This is gonna take a long time to explain." The real Trunks said and Trunks explained everything to everyone(A/N: to lazy to write what happened to Goku and Vegeta). Goku nodded in response to explanation and put his hand to his chin, rubbing it.

"Now, what should we do? Bulma and Chi-Chi will kill us." Goku said and Goten crossed his arms over Gohan's chest.

"How about we pretend to be normal and in our free time, you search for the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta-no wait, Gohan- said.

All men/boys blinked then Goku-wait again, Vegeta- smirked as his usual smirk.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Spawn Number One." He said as a complement and Gohan sweat dropped.

"Okay. So it's decided. Everyone must act like whose body they're in!" Goten-my Kami! TRUNKS !- said and everyone nodded as a reply then fell right back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Talk with Vegeta

*****A/N*****

**Mangalover4321: NOOOOOO! AND I FINALLY HAD IT! WHY RUBEN?! WHY?!**

**Gohan: *sweat drops and pales at the same time* I think she finally lost it.**

**Trunks: *still twitching on the floor from the last chapter***

**Gohan: Well, I guess we should get going. She doesn't have the papers anymore so let's go back Trunks.**

**Trunks: *starts muttering* kiss…girl…crazy…kiss…girl…crazy…first…**

**Gohan: Um…Trunks, are you okay? **

**Mangalover4321: *grabs Gohan's orange gi then starts crying*WHY, GOHAN?! WHY DID YOU HAVE BEEN CREATED BY SOMEONE ELSE?! WHY?!**

**Gohan: *thinking, Dear Kami, help me***

***Vegeta magically appears out of nowhere.***

**Vegeta: What the hell is going on here?*looks to Gohan then looks to Managlover4321 then to Trunks* **

**Gohan: Umm….**

**Trunks:*still muttering* evil…girl…kiss…first…evil…crazy…**

**Vegeta: What the bloody hell is going on with my brat?**

**Gohan: *rubs smiles the famous Son smile then rubs the back of his neck* you see…in the last chapter, we let Mangalover4321 have the copyright for a second and as a reward, she kissed Trunks.**

**Vegeta: BRAT! GET OVER THE DAMN KISS! IT'S NOT EVEN #$*!**

***Everyone besides Vegeta pales and stares at him like he's crazy then Goku appears next to him concerned.***

**Goku: Vegeta, I think you scared them for life.**

**Vegeta: *crosses his arms then scowls* your son has done #$* before, Kakarot. That's how the Demon Spawn became to be.**

***Chi-Chi and Videl appear behind him and whack him hard with the Frying-Pan-O'-Doom***

**Chi-Chi: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY GRANDCHILD?!**

**Videl: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY KID! GOHAN HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SAY THAT ABOUT PAN?!**

**Gohan: *puts his hands up and pales* W-wait a minute, Videl! He just said for right now! Trust me; I'll do something about him!**

***Chi-Chi and Videl nod in approval then disappear***

**Gohan: *sighs* Anyway, let's get back to story and she still doesn't own Dragon Ball Z**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z!**

**Chapter Two**

**The Talk...with Vegeta**

"God damn it, Kakarot! Why is my stomach rumbling after I just finished eating!" Vegeta yelled and Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his neck-a signature Son move.

"Well, it means that you're still hungry, Vegeta." Gohan said and Vegeta gave him the finger, a vain bulging out of his head.

"Shut the hell up, brat!" Vegeta yelled at him and Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a brat anymore, Vegeta. I'm grown man with a kid." Gohan said and Goten crossed his arms over Gohan's chest, staring up at the sky.

"I wonder when Trunks is getting back." Goten said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the gravity room." Vegeta said and stood up but Goku put his hand on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

"Vegeta, you can't just go into the gravity room without Bulma questioning why 'I'm' there." Goku said and Vegeta swore loudly.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Goten's voice-well Trunk said but you know what I mean-yelled from above them. He floated down next to Gohan and held out the Dragon Ball Radar, grinning happily.

"I manage to get without Mom even questioning why I was there! She thought I was grabbing more food!" Trunk said proudly and turned on the Radar. It started beeping and glowing with life. Everyone besides Vegeta smiled and then it sadly started sparking out of control, water spilling from the batteries.

"What the hell?! Why did it just die?!" Goten cried and Trunks, rubbing his chin to think for a moment. Where did he find the radar away?

****Flashback****

"Hey, Goten!" Bulma said as she saw him walking down the hallways of Capsule Corp. Trunks stopped and smiled at her.

"Oh! Hi Bulma!" he said a crappy reply.

"You here for some more food? I have some food in the fridge if you want it for the trip." She said and got up, walking over to him. She wiped her hands on her lab coat and put her hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Find some new girlfriend, Goten? I heard from Trunks you got a new one. What's her name?" she asked and Trunks paled.

Oh Kami! What should he do?! He completely forgot that he told his mother about Goten's new girlfriend!

"Um…Geneva…?" he said even questioning himself and Bulma blinked then laughed, patting him on the back.

"Kami, Goten! You are exactly like Goku!" she cried and he chuckled to, scratching his cheek.

Sheesh! That was a close one!

"Anyway, grab as much as you want! Trunks and Vegeta won't be back til Kami knows when since I told Vegeta to give him The Talk." She said and grinned evilly and trunks raised an eyebrow.

The Talk?

What the hell was the The Talk?

Oh whatever, he would ask his father later.

Back to his mission!

He nodded and left Bulma back to work. He walked around his house a bit until he found the lab, seeing the door open. He grinned and walked in, looking around to find the Radar. His mother hid it from him and Vegeta since Vegeta tried to wish for better food but he found without even blinking.

It was right on the table with all the papers.

He grabbed and looked it over, feeling something gooey drip off of it but shrugged, thinking it was his imagination.

*****End of Flashback****

"Now that makes some sense." Trunks said out loud and everyone stared at him like he was crazy. He blinked and Goten raised an eyebrow.

"You okay? You just sort of went into space right now." Goten asked and Trunks scowled at him.

"I was having a flash back, dumbass." Trunks hissed with a reply then turned to father, "Anyway, mom said you were going to give me some sort Talk too."

His father blinked then narrowed his eyes.

_Talk, _he thought, _what Talk was the woman talking about? The only Talk I'm thinking about is…._

Vegeta's eyes widen at the remembrance of what Bulma told him. He scowled and punched a tree, sending it down to the ground. Everyone jumped in suprisement and Vegeta put his hand on his son's shoulder, staring down at him-for the first time since he hit puberty.

"You need the Talk." He said simply and Trunks raised an eyebrow.

What the hell was his father talking about?

"You mean the Sex Talk?" Trunk said and everyone's jaw dropped to the ground, staring at Trunks.

"What! How the hell do you know about that?!" His father yelled at him Trunks shrugged.

"Since I was twelve, Yamacha left some magazines at home and I looked at them and really didn't understand it until I looked it up online." Trunks explained and rubbed his chin looking up at the sky, "Plus it would make a lot of sense since I can hear moans and groans from your room too when I was going to the bathroom."

Vegeta turned beat red and stared at his son in horror.

"AH! I didn't need to know the last part Trunks!" Goku explained with an extremely pale face-like everyone else.

"It's not my fault that they were right next door and I could hear stuff!" Trunks exclaimed and Vegeta just still didn't move or say something.

Poor Vegeta, he would never forget that moment in life about having the Talk with his son.


	4. Chapter 3: Fast 'N' Good is an utter LIE

*****A/N*****

**Goku: So…in this story, Vegeta is in my body, I'm in Trunk's, Goten is in Gohan's, Trunk's in Goten's, and Gohan is in Vegeta's…You just made things very confusing.**

**Mangalover4321: What? How is that confusing? **

**Goku: *laughs and rubs the back of his neck* Well…just because…**

**Mangalover: *sighs and rubs between her eyebrows* Dear Kami. Never mind that. Just explain why you're here instead of trunks and Gohan? **

**Goku: *blinks and stares up at the sky for a moment* I wonder why too?**

**Mangalover4321: *waves him off and secretly grabs the copyright right papers from behind his back* Ninja skills! You just got owned, Son Goku!**

**Goku: *turns around and realize that he doesn't have them anymore* Oh Dende! Where did she go?!**

**Mangalover4321: *laughing manically* I got it Ruben! I finally got it! **

***Trunks magically appear behind her with an evil grin across his face and rips the copyright papers from her hand***

**Mangalover4321: Hey! What the hell, Trunks!? **

**Trunks: This is for the last chapter. *then he magically disappears and leave her with Goku who still couldn't figure out was going on***

**Mangalover4321: *sighs sadly* Fine, I'll say it. *shouts* I DON'T FRIGGIN' OWN DRAGON BALL Z! NOW SUCK IT LOSERS!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z! **

**Chapter Three**

**Fast 'N' Good is a complete and utter LIE**

"Is my father ever gonna move again in his life?" Trunks asked Gohan and a sweat drop forming on Gohan's head.

"Maybe. I really don't know, Trunks. I think you made him freeze for life." Gohan said as a reply and Goku laughed.

"Man, I'm hungry! Let's go and find some food!" Goku exclaimed and started running off.

"Hey! Wait a minute! That's my body! I'm only Half-Saiyan! I gain weight you know!" Trunks cried and chased after him.

"Oi! Trunks! Dad!" Gohan yelled and followed them both and so did Goten.

Yet poor Vegeta, still frozen from shock, stayed alone in the forest.

"Hey, waiter!" Goku called and a waiter came over to the table with a scowl on his face. His name said he was Brain and his orange hair tied back made it look like he was ready to beat up anyone in his way. He pulled out a pen and notebook, clicking it.

"What do ya want?" Brian asked and Goku looked down to his menu.

"I would like two hamburgers, three fries, and two milkshakes!" he said and handed the menu to Brian who nodded, then left. Goku looked around the place in wonder. Something about the place made it seem like Goku didn't really belong there since there was five fat guys on the over table and grease leaked through the walls.

Yep, Goku choose the worst place to eat at.

"God damn it!" Trunks hissed and Goten crossed his arms, "Where the hell did your dad go with my body?" Gohan shrugged and ran his fingers through Vegeta's hair, staring at its defining gravity.

"Come on, Gohan, Goten! We have to find your dad!" Trunks cried and started running off again then stopped at the smell of grease in the air. He sniffed it and the two brothers raised their eyebrows.

"Why are you so concerned about what he does to your body anyway?" Goten asked and trunks paled, shivering at the thought.

"I can't handle fast food anymore. It causes me to gain weight in a matter of seconds then I have to vomit it back up."

Goku had finished everything besides the last hamburger and he felt like he was gonna explode! That has never happened before in his life! Something must be wrong with him! He burped and groaned in pain as his stomach bulged out from Trunks shirt, making it rip a light and the pants nearly staying together.

His eyes widen at this and stared at himself.

Well, that explained why Trunks didn't want him to go eat at anywhere.

And still Vegeta was now getting icicles from his nose as the boys tried to find Goku and goku trying to understand what happened to him.

"Oh Kami…" Goku moaned as he made his way to the bathroom. Oh Kami indeed! He felt like crap and nothing was helping him.

"Hey, kid? You okay?" a waiter asked him and Goku managed to nod before falling to floor, not able to get back up.

_Oh what is wrong with Trunks body?! _Goku exclaimed then his stomach gurgled in pain. He groaned and tried to push himself up but that lead to more pain and he could feel something moving back up his throat.

Oh Kami, this is gonna get ugly.

Trunks slammed the door open to the nasty grease fast food place called, Fast 'N' Good-COMPLETE AND UTTER LIE! And there on the ground was Goku in Trunks body, bloated beyond belief and puking too.

"Oh damn! I don't need to see that!" all the boys cried and looked away as Goku continued to get sick on the poor waiter's new shoes.

"MY SHOES!" the guy exclaimed and Goku continued on.

"Now I get why we always avoid fast food joints, Trunks." Goten said and winced at the horrid sound of Goku.

"Oh dear Kami, I think I've gone blind, Trunks." Gohan complained then the sound stopped and they all looked above the edited version of puke to see Goku in Trunks body but normal now, wiping his mouth.

"Jeez. I should to listen to Trunks more often." Goku muttered and looked back to waiter who was fuming about his shoes and other crap.

"Should we help him?" Gohan whispered then Trunks slowly moved away from the door, running away to not get caught.

And at that moment, Vegeta returned to normal and realized everyone had disappeared.

"GOD DAMN BRATS!"

Trunks paled at the sound of his father's voice and so did the brothers with their Saiyan hearing. He started running to Satan City and knew that his father would sooner or later track his Ki. _Crap, _Trunks thought and scowled, passing by regular Humans.

"TRUNKS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND THOSE DAMN BRATS!" Goku's voice echoed and Trunks paled, running faster, now at Super Saiyan speed. Suddenly his father appeared in front of him and he jumped back, slamming into Gohan and Goten. The scowl of Goku's face was unfamiliar and his glare seemed like he got really pissed off. Trunks paled and waved high at his father.

"Uh…hey dad." Trunks said and Vegeta grabbed his son by the collar, pulling him to his face.

"So, Dad," Goten began and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his remark, "You know everyone is staring at us, right? I mean, I'm pretty famous myself and so is Vegeta Briefs."

_What the hell is that brat doing, _Vegeta thought then blinked at the sight of a lot of people surrounding them. Gohan mimicked Vegeta's signature scowl and crossed his arms over his chest. Goten smiled at everyone and rubbed the back of his neck, a signature Son move.

_Oh I see, it's on brats, _Vegeta thought and released Trunks then laughed, rubbing his neck too.

"Sorry! I was pretending to be Vegeta! How do you think about that impression?" Vegeta said in a cherry voice and Trunks' jaw dropped to the ground.

His father must be crazy!

He's gone insane!

"Come on, Goten! Let's go back to Chi-Chi! I'm starving!" Vegeta proclaimed and patted his stomach.

Trunks gulped and slowly nodded. Goten followed behind them until some random man grabbed his shoulder and pointed to someone near them. Goten and Gohan paled at the sight of Videl and Pan in her arms.

_Oh crap, _they both thought.

Meanwhile, Goku got a part time job at Fast 'N' Good to pay for the waiter's new shoes and ruining the new carpet that they just got.

On Kami's Fortress, Dende stared at the events unfolding before him. He grinned and smiled at the sight of Videl near the group.

"Oh this is so much." He said as Piccolo appeared next to him, staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked and Dende chuckled evilly.

"Oh. Just making life interesting for Goten and Gohan." Dende said as a reply and Piccolo sat next to him, crossing his legs.

"Fill me in." Piccolo said and Dende nodded.

They were gonna make their lives hell down there.


	5. Chapter 4: Gohan Swore! GASP!

*****A/N*****

**Mangalover4321: Man, where is everyone?**

***crickets go off in the corner of the room and she sighs***

***Trunks then appears with Mangalover4321's Kindle and glares down at her***

**Trunks: You left this, baka.**

**Mangalover4321: *shots around and stares at Trunks* Oh! You're right! Thanks!**

***she reaches to grab it but he floats up, smiling down at her***

**Mangalover4321: NO! Don't hurt, my child!**

**Trunks: *raises an eyebrow*Are you obsessed with electronics for something?**

**Mangalover4321: *nods and jumped to grab it but Trunks floats even higher*Not fair! You're a Saiyan and I'm just an anime obsessed girl!**

**Trunks: I'm Half Saiyan, baka.**

**Mangalover4321: *scowls* Yeah, yeah. But why are you keeping my kid away from me?**

**Trunks: *smirks* because it's fun.**

**Mangalover4321: *starts crying* you're a big Meany! Why?! Why are you so mean?**

**Trunks: *floats down next to her and turns her head to him* It's because I love you, Mangalover4321.**

***starts kissing and moaning in pleasure***

***Mangalover4321 then bolts up from sleep screaming***

**Mangalover4321: HOLY CRAP!**

***Trunks and Goten appear next to her* **

**Mangalover4321: *points to Trunks* YOU! You're evil!**

**Goten: *raises an eyebrow*what are you taking about? **

**Trunks: *sighs* I have no clue.**

**Mangalover4321: *throws the copyright papers at them and crosses her arms* Take them before I try to take them back.**

***Trunks and Goten blink then shrug and Goten reaches down to grab it until Mangalover4321 throws a water bomb at them***

**Trunks: Damn girl! *turns Super Saiyan and Mangalover4321 runs away in fear* I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *he chases after and leaves Goten alone***

**Goten: *chuckles sadly and sweat drops* Well, for right now she doesn't own Dragon Ball Z. See you in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

**Chapter Four**

**Gohan swore! *GASP!***

Gohan and Goten stood in horror at the sight of Videl, glaring at them. Sure she let her husband go off for the weekend to spend time with father and brother but she knew nothing about them going back into the city. She walked over to them Gohan (really Goten but she doesn't know that) and narrowed her eyes. Pan smiled at the sight of her daddy and reached up to grab his face.

"Why are you out here, Gohan?" she demanded and he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well…you see…." He began until he started running away becoming a streak over dust. Videl's jaw dropped and stared at him then looked to his father and brother and strangely enough, Vegeta. She pointed to him and asked, "What was that about?"

"Um…Bye!" Goten (Trunks) said before following his 'brother'*wink wink* and so did the rest of them-even Vegeta!

"Hey! Gohan! Come back here!" Videl cried and started running after them, holding Pan tight against her chest.

"RUN! She's after us! No-wait! Screw it, turn Super Saiyan and fly away!" Trunks cried and they all powered up, flying away from Videl.

"HEY! GOHAN! GET BACK HERE MISTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs but all of them flew away, ignoring her yelling.

"Sheesh," Gohan managed to get out and scowled, "We should haven't flew into the city. People will easily recognize us."

"No, really." Trunks said and rolled his eyes.

"I never want to act like Kakarot again my life." Vegeta said as he sat depressed in the corner and everyone sweat dropped. Goten crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to a tree, leaning on it.

"What are we gonna do? This is getting too damn annoying." Gohan hissed and everyone blinked at him swearing.

"You just swore!" Goten exclaimed and Gohan blinked, pointing to himself.

"I did?" he questioned himself and rubbed his chin.

"Yeah! It's like you were acting like Vegeta!" Goten pointed out and he stared at Vegeta still depressed in the corner.

"That's strange. If the device that switched our bodies around why would it affect our actions toward each other?" Gohan questioned and Trunks paled, slowly walking away, whistling. Out of nowhere, Vegeta grabbed his son and pulled him up to his face.

"Did you forget to tell us something, brat?" he hissed and Trunks looked away, paling even more.

"Um…you see…themachinedoesn'tjustswitchbodieswitheachoth erbuyou'llstarttoactlikethatpersonun tilyougetsswitchedproperly." Trunks muttered very quickly *the machine doesn't just switch bodies with each other but you'll start to act like that person until you get switched back properly*.

Everyone's jaw dropped and stared at Trunks in horror.

"WHAT THE %#$*?!" Vegeta yelled at his son who winced at his remark.

"Then it would make sense why you acted exactly like Goku, Dad. This needs to be solved right now. We gotta tell someone!" Trunks yelled at him but his father whacked him on the head in anger.

"Hell no! We aren't letting anyone know about this! Especially Bulma!" Vegeta yelled and Trunks scowled a vain appearing on his head.

"Listen well, Father," Trunks hissed, "We _need _to tell someone, especially mom. She's the only one that can change us back to normal."

Vegeta stared at his son in surprise. His son has never spoken to him like that. He smirked and started chuckling softly, putting his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"You've taken a liking to personality, son." Vegeta said and Trunks' Ki spiked up.

"Be quite, Father! You need to listen to me once in a while, damn it!" Trunks yelled at him and everyone stared at him.

"You okay, Trunks?" Goten asked cautiously.

Trunks pointed his finger at him and yelled, "It's your damn fault for everything, Goten! It always involves you, Goten! I'm tired of getting involved with your stupid pranks!" Gohan placed his hand on Trunks arm and said, "Calm down, Trunks. We don't need you to get aggravated over something so easily." Trunks turned him and rolled his eyes, "Oh you wish. I can tell that you want to fight still and forget to be a scholar. I can tell everything is just driving you crazy. Your Ki is flaring up at every mention of a fight coming. You want to jump and fight but with a wife and kid, you can't."

"Trunks calm down, right now before I punch you in the face." Vegeta warned him and Trunks laughed.

"Yeah, right. You say you want to grow stronger but that's a lie. You want to settle down with mother and relax, drink some god damn coffee! I can tell it in your eyes that you're getting old and nothing can change that, Dad!" Trunks yelled then Gohan punched Trunks in the face, sending in flying into a tree. His eyes widen and flew through two before stopping at the third one.

Gohan smirked and narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist. He slowly strolled over there and Trunks slowly got up, rubbing his head in pain.

"You're pissing me off, Trunks. And the more you piss me off by talking about my wife and child, the angrier I'll become." Gohan said as Trunks scowled, opening his hand and sent a Ki blast at him but Gohan just moved aside. He chuckled silently and Trunks got up, getting a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, lazy ass." Trunks mocked him and they charged at each other, ready to blast each other to bits.

Goku stopped for a moment at the clashing Ki's of Vegeta and Goten. He sighed and ran his fingers through purple hair. He threw the dishrag on a random table and started walking away from the restaurant.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" a waiter yelled at him and stood in his way. He narrowed his eyes then smirked at him.

"I'm quitting this crappy job. Now get out of my way before I punch a hole through you." Goku said then blinked.

Wait a second-What was that just now?

Did he just threaten someone?

"You think you're quitting! No way in hell are leaving until you pay for the food and shoes you ruined!" the waiter yelled again and Goku felt a vain pop on his head.

"Let me through. I have to go check out something." He demanded but still the waiter wouldn't move. Goku scowled then punched the guy in the face, sending him flying into a wall. His eyes widen at what he had done and paled, staring at his hand.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered then something else came flying into the restaurant, breaking glass. People screamed and ran to the corner but Goku stood his ground and stared at who appeared next to him.

"Still not good enough, baka!" the voice called and he looked to see Goten in front him, holding his arm up. Blood dripped down it and it looked limp. Goku placed his hand on Goten's shoulder and Goten turned to him with pure anger raging through his eyes.

Goku knew that it definitely wasn't his son.

It was Trunks.

"Baka?! Who the hell are you calling a baka, baka?!" Vegeta's voice came from behind and a quick fist pasted right by Goku, hitting Trunks right in the shoulder blade. He hissed out a curse as he felt a bone break and turned around to face Goku, his face heading towards his face but before he could blink Vegeta again sent him flying to a table. More people screamed and Goku grabbed Vegeta by his collar and pulled him back, scowling at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Goku hissed at him and Vegeta smirked at him.

"I'm teaching Trunks some lessons about how not to piss me off. That's what, Dad." He hissed at Goku and Goku narrowed his eyes a bit more.

This definitely did not sound like Gohan at all.

It was like Vegeta's personality took over Gohan's thought.

"Calm down, Gohan. What happened?" Goku asked but Gohan shrugged Goku off.

"Out of the way, coward, this is my damn fight and you can't do anything about it." Gohan hissed at him and Goku felt something in his head snap also. He sent a fist flying towards Gohan who grabbed it, holding it tight.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Gohan hissed at him and Goku smirked, pushing harder at Gohan's knuckles.

"I'm thinking of starting a fight. I've been through a lot and I need to take it out and you're the perfect way for that." Goku said as he sent a Ki blast at him, releasing his hand. He walked over to the broken table and glass and picked up the pieces, staring at them.

"You know, Gohan, you should fight more often. I've been getting to rusty and you and Trunks should work the trick." Goku said and started raising his Ki level, his hair starting to float up and turning golden. His eyes flashed teal and he charged at Gohan, without any thought.

"Whoa, you just made a huge twist in the story, Dende." Piccolo said and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth, watching Goku, Gohan and Trunks fight. Dende smiled evilly and stared down at the foolish Saiyans.

"Of course I did Piccolo. This makes things much more interesting too." Dende said and Piccolo nodded then stopped eating popcorn, turning to a foreign power coming from the South.

"Do you feel that Dende?" he asked and Dende stopped, turning to face the power and his eyes widen.

"Where did that power come from?! It just appeared out of nowhere!" Dende cried and Piccolo nodded, handing the popcorn to Dende.

"I'm going to go check it out." Piccolo said then started flying off, chasing the foreign power.


	6. Chapter 5: Really? The Dead Are Back?

**Mangalover4321: *falls onto the fall snoring away, holding the copyright papers tight to her chest***

***Goten and Trunks stare at her and nod at each other, slowly walking towards her. ***

**Mangalover4321: *eyes snap open and scream* You miss the bull ya get the horns!**

***Trunks and Goten pale, staring at her***

**Goten: Um…are you okay?**

***Mangalover4321 glares at them then points to Trunks***

**Mangalover4321: You will pay for your sins….**

**Trunks: What the hell are you talking about?**

***Mangalover4321 starts walking towards them like a zombie, holding the papers tight in her hand***

**Mangalover4321: You will die soon…Captain Hooks….yes….**

**Trunks: What the hell? Okay, wake up girl.**

***Trunks hits her on the head and she turns to him, blinking***

**Mangalover4321: Huh? Why? How did I get here? What's going on?**

***Trunks snatched the copyright papers and leaves***

**Trunks: Come on Goten! We have better things to do than watch a crazy anime obsessed girl talk in her dreams!**

***Goten blinks then follows Trunks, leaving Managlover4321 to question what happened***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT KNOW DRAGGON BALL Z! **

**Chapter Five**

**Really? The Dead Are Back?**

"Take this!" Gohan yelled and threw another punch at his father who easily ducked at them. Trunks then tackled Gohan, rolling him to the ground and Gohan scowled. He swore loudly and Goku grabbed Trunks hands, throwing him into another tree.

"Gohan! Trunks! Dad! Stop fighting!" Gohan's voice echoed across them and they all stopped to face Gohan's body, "Come on guys! Something just happened in the city! Piccolo went after it and it's got an evil energy around it!"

Goku blinked and stared at Goten then narrowed his eyes. He had been blindly fighting just for his emotions by being in Trunks body.

"Come on, boys. Let's go find out what's going on." Goku said and they nodded, flying off.

* * *

"Ahh…this planet is full of weak beings." The Saiyan said and the other one chuckled, rubbing his chin and stared at the tall building which said Capsule Corp. The older one opened his hands and fired at it. Smoke rose up from it and screams echoed around them. They laughed and crossed there huge muscular arms other their chests.

"Seems like Vegeta got too weak to fight and ended up in a ditch." The other one said.

"You sure? 'Cause my Scouter is about to blow up from the massive power levels! Jeez! One of them is over twelve thousand! Be prepared, Turles, this is gonna be a good fight!"

* * *

Vegeta scowled and followed the powerful Ki near Capsule Corp. _Something is off, _he thought and looked over the city then stopped at the sight of smoke coming Capsule Corp. His eyes widen and flew faster to the smoking building then stopped at the sight of two _very _familiar Saiyans.

"Oh crapbasket." He muttered and the two Saiyans turned to him, grinning down at him.

"Well whataya know? If it isn't the guy that killed us." The Saiyans said and Vegeta scowled.

_Damn it! What the hell am I going to do?! I can't see what happened to Capsule Corp! The woman could be in trouble! _He thought and the Saiyans laughed, Vegeta clenched his fists.

Suddenly he felt like something knocked him in the back of the head and his personality changed.

"Hey!" Vegeta cried and they stopped, blinking at him. They raised an eyebrow at him then smiled back at him.

"What is it, Kakarot?" Turles questioned and Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you fire at Capsule Corp.?" Vegeta asked and Turles looked back to the other Saiyan then grinned.

"Because the woman has technology we could use to kill off the humans and then we would have some _fun _with her." Turles replied.

That's when Vegeta returned to normal and appeared behind them, hitting Turles in the back of neck. Turles eyes widen and gasped, salvia dripping down his chin.

"The hell?!" the other Saiyan cried and Vegeta grinned at them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You dare say that to me? You just earned yourself a personal execution by me." Vegeta hissed at them and their eyes widen, seeing as his power level rising.

"Hey! Vegeta what the hell are you doing?!"

The Saiyan turned to face Gohan and Goku. They scowled and Goku narrowed his eyes at the sight of Turles and the other Saiyan.

"I see that Hell wasn't enough to keep you two locked up." Goku hissed and Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

"Not only that but hitting Capsule Corp. to kill off the woman." Vegeta said and Goku's eyes widen.

"What? Bulma's in there!" Goku cried and Vegeta nodded, turning back to the smoking building.

"Yes. I know that Kakarot. I was going to check up on her and see if anything happened to the Gravity Room but these two idiots decided it would be smart to get me angry." Vegeta said and the Saiyans just stared at them in confusion.

_What the hell is going on? _Turles thought and stared at them, _Kakarot just called the purple haired brat Kakarot and the brat called Kakarot Vegeta. This to god damn confusing! I'm just going to kill them._

"Kill Driver!" Turles yelled and Vegeta, Gohan and Goku paled.

"Oh sh*t!" Vegeta yelled and the attack fired off, heading towards Gohan.

"Move out of the way!" Goku cried and Gohan stood there, staring at the attack coming at him.

"Dumbass!"

Suddenly Piccolo moves in front of Gohan, taking the blast. Gohan's eyes widen as his mentor takes another hit-repeating flashes of how many times he took a blast for him. Piccolo hit the ground below with a deathing crash-not moving at all or trying to get up. Gohan's fury started to sky rocket.

It was always Piccolo taking the blast!

He could take it too but he's just to slow!

"GOD DAMN IT!" Gohan yelled and a yellow aura flared up around him, "MASENKO!"

"Oh holy crap basket!" Goku cried and started flying behind Gohan as well as Vegeta.

A huge energy blast came from Gohan's hands and he fired them at the other Saiyans who stared at him in shock. The huge blast hit the Saiyans and they cried out in pain, sending them into a building. Everyone stared at him and he breathed hard, panting at the pain in his head.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" Goku asked and placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder then his eyes glowed with rage, screaming and kicked him straight in the face. Goku was sent flying into a building and Vegeta stared at him in horror.

What the hell was wrong with the brat?!

"Brat! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Vegeta screamed at him and Gohan yelled out again, powering up to Super Saiyan. Vegeta's eyes widen and Gohan charged at him, raising both hands together and slammed them into Vegeta's neck. He spat out blood and slammed into the ground below, people now running away in fear and started leaving. He smirked and wiped his chin, ignoring the pain in his neck.

"Smart move, brat but that won't put me down." He said and stood up; rolling his shoulder, "Bring it on!"

Gohan then disappeared and Vegeta's eyes widen as felt his Ki disappear to. He franticly looked around to find it but it was nowhere in his senses. _Where the hell did he go?!_He thought and a grin flashed in front of him. Something slammed into him and sent him flying towards a car but another kick got him sent to the ground again.

"The hell is with you, brat?!" Vegeta screamed at him and sent a Ki blast at him. Gohan grinned madly and the Ki blast somehow got sent back at him.

"Oh come on!" Vegeta cried and grabbed the Ki blast, crushing it with his hands, "Sending my own attack back at me with just pathetic, brat!"

"Brat? Who said I am this 'brat'?" Gohan questioned him and Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Screw it! This ends now!" Vegeta cried and curls his fingers, placing both his hands together and started glowing purple from the Ki he gathered. Then he thrust his hands towards Gohan while yelling out, "GALICK GUN!"

Gohan smirked and placed one hand in front of him. The attack hit his hand but wouldn't move anymore but in a second, Gohan clamped his hand shut and the attack just stopped without any warning. Vegeta's eyes widen and stared at Gohan in shock.

Where did he get that power from?!

It was like he was a completely different person.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta hissed and Gohan laughed the sound echoing all around Satan City.

"Me? I'm Gohan-just a much angrier and pissed off one. He sorta snapped when Piccolo sacrificed himself for Gohan yet again and got tired of it, letting me go ahead to fight." Gohan explained and Vegeta scowled.

_Great, now another enemy to deal with besides the two idiots_, Vegeta thought, _what else could go wrong?_

"GOKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Vegeta sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows.

Of course the harpy has to be in the city too of all times.

* * *

Goten stared up at the sky and narrowed his eyebrows. He felt more relaxed than he ever felt in his life He smiled and closed his eyes, letting everything go. _This is so nice; _he thought and breathed in the scent of flowers.

"GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

_Never mind, _he thought and opened his eyes to see Pan inches from his face, reaching out to him. He blinked and paled at the sight of her.

If Pan was there, then Videl must be to.

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him, clapping her hands together.

"Dada! Dada!" she cried and he laughed, grabbing her from Videl's hands.

"Hey! What's up, Pan?" he asked her and she gurgled then Videl's head appeared in front of him. He paled and moved back a few feet from her.

"Oh! H-h-hey, Videl!" he said and smiled at her, "What are you doing here?"

She shook her head sadly and pointed to Satan City where flames licked the buildings and smoke rose up from everywhere. His eyes widen and said, "Oh crap."

"GOHAN! Watch your language with Pan around!" She yelled at him and he narrowed his eyes, picking up Pan and handed her to Videl.

"Hold onto her. I've got some business to do." He said and turned Super Saiyan, flying towards Satan City.

"GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Videl screamed at him then sighed looking down to Pan, "Father is a very strange man, Pan." Pan gurgled and nodded as an answer to Videl's comment.

* * *

Goku moaned and slowly rose up from the broken glass around him and people staring at him. He scowled and rubbed his shoulders, picking out some glass from himself. _What is with Gohan?_ He thought and powered up, flying away from the building. He searched for Gohan's Ki but nothing showed up until Vegeta's Ki spiked up. He followed it until someone slammed down on his back, making him spit out blood and slam into the road. Turles laughed down at him and pushed his face harder into the road.

"Stupid Half Breeds don't know when to quit." He said and laughed.

"Got off of my father!"

Out of nowhere, a huge Ki blast knocked Turles off of Goku and into a car. Goku pushed himself up and stared at the Saiyan and his son coming to his side. He nodded at Goten and turned back to Turles.

"Now I get it," Turles muttered as he pushed himself off of the car, "You guys switched bodies and that's why Kakarot was acting like Vegeta and Vegeta acting like someone else and you"-pointing to Goku-"Were called Kakarot."

Goku and Goten's eyes widen and Turles laughed, glaring at him then got into a fighting stance.

"You two don't stand a chance against me." He said and Goku smirked.

"Wouldn't count on it."

* * *

Chi-Chi stomped over to Vegeta with anger in her eyes and a frying pan in hand. _Great, _Vegeta thought, _just what I need to my day. _Gohan raised an eyebrow at Vegeta and chuckled, shaking his head sadly-taunting him.

"Annoying, brat!" Vegeta cried and shot up to Gohan, swiftly missing the frying pan. He swung his leg to kick him the face but Gohan grabbed it and grinned madly at him.

He's a _monster! _

"Say goodbye, Vegeta!" Gohan cried and his eyes widen in happiness, "MASENKO!"

He fired it and everything went black for Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 6: Goku's Anger Issues

**Mangalover4321: Well, got part one of my finals over! Thank Kami!**

***Gohan and Goten appear next to her***

**Gohan: Part One? What do you mean by that?**

**Mangalover4321: I have another two parts to my final then I'm done with the term! **

**Goten: Finals? *pales*Oh crap! I have them tomorrow!**

***Goten then runs off and Gohan sighs***

**Gohan: I told him to be more aware of tests coming.**

**Mangalover4321: Ain't my fault. But anyway, I gotta get back to writing! See you later Gohan! And I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any other merchandise sadly!**

**Disclaimer: She told you above. **

**Chapter 6**

**Goku's Anger Issues**

"Watch out!" Goten cried and Goku jumped back, stumbling a bit. His eyes widen and dodged Turles attack. Turles scowled and shouted out again, "KILL DRIVER!" Goku scowled and put his hands in the air, shouting, "DESCTUTO DISK!" Turles smiled and Goku fired it, aiming straight for Turles head. Turles disappeared the second it was about to hit and Goku's eyes widen; turning around by the Ki Turles gave off. Then he kicked him in the face and sent Goku flying into a couple of desks which broke from impact.

"KIAI!" Goten cried and Turles scowled as a huge force sent him flying back.

"Damn brat," Turles hissed and pointed to Goten, a purple beam firing at him. His eyes widen and hit his chest. Then a huge purple blast erupted from Goten and he screamed in pain. Goku stared at his son and he scowled, his eyes narrowing and power slowly beginning to build up. He clenched his fists and his Ki slowly started shifting.

_Something isn't right, _Turles thought and Goku growled. His hair color shifted from lavender to golden but kept on stopping between. Goten groaned in pain and turned over to face his father.

"MASENKO!" Vegeta's voice yelled from everywhere and a huge blast of Ki. Everyone's eyes widen and stared at the huge fire now licking the area around Capsule Corp.

"What the hell is Gohan doing?!" Goku yelled and Goten blinked at his enraged father. His hair shot up and turned to blond, his eyes now turned teal and Goku screamed in rage. _Crap! _Goten thought and pulled his hand back, cupping his hands together.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" he began and the huge ball of energy started to form. Then he thrust it forward and finished the attack, screaming, "HA!" Turles eyes widen and the attack hit him, the Ki overwhelming his body and started to burn him alive.

_No! I cannot die again! _Turles thought but he knew he was no match for the Kamehameha. He closed his eyes and his body turned nothing but ashes. Goku breathed heavily and put his hands down, blood dripping down the side of his face.

"And don't come back again." Goku hissed and looked back to the fire, "Let's go check this out, Goten. I have feeling something bad happened."

* * *

Vegeta breathed heavily and pain spread all over. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Goku's body on the ground, unmoving. He blinked and looked down to his hands then grinned.

"Haha! Now I've returned before I completely took over that idiot's stupid personality!" Vegeta cried and Goku's body slowly moved up, his eyes blinking and staring up at Vegeta. Chi-Chi screamed and ran over to Goku's body that slowly pushed himself up.

"You may want to stay down!" Vegeta yelled at him and crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at Goku's body.

"I rather finish what I was doing, Vegeta. Your body may only go up to Super Saiyan Two but this body can go up to Super Saiyan Three." Goku's body said and chuckled. Chi-Chi's eyes widen and backed away from him in horror. Something was wrong with her husband and she had no idea about who was in her husband's body.

"You think you can power up to that level, Kakabrat? You can only go Super Saiyan Two! Super Saiyan Three will just destroy your own soul!" Vegeta exclaimed and Goku's eyes narrowed, clenching his fists and powered up to Super Saiyan Two. He smirked and gave him the finger. A vein popped on Vegeta's head and grinds his teeth.

"Damn low class wench!" Vegeta yelled then charged at Goku until Goten grabbed Vegeta's hand, stopping him.

"Get out of my way, Kakabrat Two!" Vegeta yelled at him and Goten narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, Vegeta," Goten began, "Gohan has lost his sense of reason. You need to fetch Pan and Videl and bring them here. I'll deal with my brother." Vegeta scowled and wrenched his hand away, flying to the directions where mini Kakabrat and Harpy number Three were. Goten turned to face his brother and Gohan smiled evilly. He cracked his knuckles and took a stance but Goten remained in his natural form.

"You first, Goten?" Gohan hissed and Goten shrugged.

"You first old man." Goten challenged Gohan and Gohan scowled then attacked him head on, flashing behind him so quickly he didn't have time to blink. His eyes widen as he got sent flying into the ground. Chi-Chi screamed and started running up to her son, tears spilling down her face and looked back up to Gohan.

"GOKU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she screamed at him and Gohan laughed then pointed to himself.

"Sorry to say but I'm not Goku, Mother. All of us switched bodies and I landed in Vegeta's body but then I switched again and got Father's body instead." Gohan explained and Goten paled.

When everything would be done, his mother would kill them.

"Now, now back to what I was doing. What was it again?" Gohan said and put his fingers to his face, thinking for a second. Then he smiled evilly and said, "Oh yes. I was going to kill you."

"VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Everyone stopped and turned to face Vegeta, dragging Videl and Pan to the sight of the fight. Goten grinned. _He grabbed them just in time, _he thought. Gohan's eyes widen at the sight of his wife and kid. He scowled and looked away, his eyes narrowing and gripped his hands tight.

"You're an idiot, Goten. You think seeing them would return me back to normal. You're a real baka." Gohan said and slowly his hair started growing, their eyes widen.

"Oh crapbasket." Goten said and Gohan's eyebrows slowly disappeared, prominent eye rigid forms to replace it and his hair growing down to his waist. His muscles bulged a little bit and the area around them started to quake from the immense Ki.

"Oi! The hell do you think you're doin' with my body, BRAT!"

Trunks voice echoed across the place and he frowned down at Gohan, his eyes narrowed and anger radiated from them. Gohan's eyes narrowed and smiled at Trunks body.

"Well, it looks like you decided to join the party, father." Gohan said and Goku smirked, his anger rising even more.

"I see that you decided to start it without me. How rude, brat." Goku said and Gohan scowled, his Ki raising even more as well as Goku's. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Kakarot's expression and attitude that changed dramatically.

"You dare use Super Saiyan Three in my body?! That power is that yours brat! It's mine and I'll take it back!" Goku yelled and his Ki flared up by his anger.

"I think he has anger issues." Vegeta stated to those who listened and Goku turned to him, his eyes were full of hatred and burning fury-surprising Vegeta.

"Shut up Vegeta. You're next in line." Goku said and everyone blinked at his response.

Now what the hell was wrong with Goku?


End file.
